I want to be by your side forever
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: Series of oneshots.
1. Hoshi to Kioku no Kakera

~Hoshi to Kioku no Kakera~

[Fragments of Stars and Memories]

Author's note: This is one of my first oneshots. Enjoy! And please, review.

* * *

" Ouka! Happy birthday!" Kakeru shouted as soon as I opened the door.

"Can we go see the stars now Mommy?" i asked.

"Sure. Be sure to come back." my mother kissed me.

"Let's go!" Kakeru called as he ran out.

We reached the little hill and Kakeru raced me up. Once we got up, we could see a bird's eye view of the village. As far as the sea. We sat down and laid back. At once, the sky above us was twinkling with a sea of stars. Kakeru had promised me when we were eight that he would bring me star gazing every year on my birthday until we saw a shooting star. Now that we are both ten, it is the second time we went star gazing together.

"Ouka, what do you want for your present?" Kakeru asked.

"I want a shooting star!" i shouted.

We waited till dawn and the morning star appeared, but there was no sign of a shooting star. I looked sadly at Kakeru. " Don't make that face. Look, i made this for you." he said and held up a pair of shooting star earrings.

"For me? Thank you Kakeru!" i called and hugged him.

"That's it for today class, see you." the teacher said and the class went into chaos. Eight years went by, and this year it will be the tenth time we'd go star gazing. Unknowingly, my fingers went up to my ear and touched the pair of earrings Kakeru gave me.

"Amane, Shjima! It's your duty today!" the class representative called.

"Got it!" Kakeru said.

"Okay!" i hurriedly replied and Kakeru winked at me.

We stayed back and cleaned the classroom. We swept the floor and Kakeru told me to throw out the rubbish. I took the bags and went to the school's dumps to sort out the rubbish. Then, i saw a shadow. I turned around and saw the class bully. I turned back and continued sorting, then he said, " Amane-chan, don't you think you're a little too old for shooting stars?"

" No. I don't and i don't remember allowing you to call me Amane-chan." I said.

" Then how about Ouka?" he grabbed my hand and twisted it, making me face him and cry out.

" Kudou-san, could you get your filthy hands off Ouka?" Kakeru appeared and looked very angry.

" Fine!" he said and let me go.

"Could you also refrain from calling Ouka anything you like with your filthy mouth?" Kakeru asked and punched Kudou-san in his face.

"How dare you hit boss?" they challenged.

" I'm fine! We're retreating! You don't want to get involved with this man called the fragments of Light Kakeru. His fighting skills are way out of your league." he said and they retreated.

" Ouka? You aright?" Kakeru's gaze softened.

" I'm fine. Let's go home." I said.

We walked back home together and at my door, Kakeru told me to wait for him at home as he wanted to bring me somewhere. I knew it already. It was the eve of my birthday the next day. I asked where we'd be going, but he said it was a secret. I then gave up, knowing his personality.

At night, I lay on my bed and looked out of the window. My fingers went up to the pair of earrings again. " I like you, Kakeru." I whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day after school, Kakeru took my hand and ran to the bus stop. It really brought back many memories ten years back. Ten years back, the town was still a village that did not have buses or cars. Ten years back, there was no such thing as high-rise buildings and televisions or computers. But now, there were such things.

We got off at the interchange and night fell. Kakeru then pulled me up another bus and our journey continued. Up the hill, suddenly, there was a loud booming sound above our heads and we saw that there was a landslide. The passengers went into chaos as the bus tethered above the cliff. Below us, was a sea of green pines. Soon, the soil beneath the bus gave way and Kakeru and I had a free fall down into the sea of pines.

"….ka, Ouka, wake up. It's your birthday," I heard Kakeru.

"Kakeru?" I asked and he showed me his phone. It said 12 a.m.

"We can see the stars from here. Happy birthday Ouka!" he smiled widely.

"Thank you." I said

" Umm…. I've been wanting to tell you something…" He said

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you…" he trailed off and fell down on me. " Look up…there will be a shooting star." He whispered.

" Kakeru? Kakeru!" I called and shook him. Then only, I noticed a large blotch of crimson blood at the back of his head, staining his pale hair. I held him there and looked up into the sky and prayed.

Then, I saw a shooting star. "Kakeru! Wake up! A real shooting star!" I called and wished, " Nagare boshi-san, I wish Kakeru will survive and tell me that he loves me again and bring me star gazing every year. Please let my wish come true!"

I wished and then looked up at the starry sky and held Kakeru closer. " Thank you… and I love you too…" I said.

* * *

In the morning, we were found by the search team and were brought to the hospital. I was given outpatient treatment, but Kakeru remained in a comatose state. I saw the doctor leaving Kakeru's room and ran after him, asking about Kakeru.

"When will he wake up?" I asked.

" I do not know. He had a huge concussion and he lost a lot of blood. He might wake up today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year or many years later. It depends." He said and went away.

I entered Kakeru's room and called up his parents. Then I sat by his bed and took off the left side of the earring he gave me. I then gently removed his sliver earring and replaced it with mine. I then wore his sliver earring. I stayed there through the night and held his hand, hoping that he would wake up.

The next morning, I woke up only to find that Kakeru had not woken up. I went home, had a change of clothes and packed a few sets of clothes and personal belongings then left them in Kakeru's room and went to school.

After school, I would go back to the hospital and talk to Kakeru and tell him what had happened and what was taught in school. I stayed with Kakeru all day and all night.

* * *

Winter came and went. Followed by spring then summer and finally autumn where the leaves turn a shade of yellow and red. It was nearing my birthday. After school as usual, I would run to the hospital to talk to Kakeru. I entered his room, opened the windows and allowed some air in. As I opened it, I said, " Kakeru, it's autumn. Look at the pretty leaves." And got a basin of water to clean his face.

Soon, it was the day before my birthday eve. I wrote Kakeru a letter before I left for school telling him to remember his promise. I went to school and took the final exams then went back to the hospital right away. But as expected, Kakeru did not wake up. I left him be and did my revision by his bed. Somehow, I fell asleep, holding Kakeru's hand, like a little girl.

The next day, was the weekends and my birthday eve. At dinnertime, I went down to the hospital canteen to eat my dinner. I ate only a small amount, as I was feeling lonely that Kakeru couldn't bring me to watch the stars that night. Then I went back up to Kakeru's room. I entered and looked up, Kakeru's bed was empty, and the letter was gone too. I looked around the whole place, but couldn't find him.

I then got back to the room, sat down in the chair beside the bed and cried into the sheets. Then, someone touched my head and said, " Don't cry silly, I made it in time."

"Kakeru?" I looked up and saw a familiar smile.

"Come on, I've checked it out already. We still can go star gazing at the roof." He held out his hand to me like always.

" Ne… Kakeru, can you repeat what you said the last time?" I asked,

" Sure, Ouka, I love you." He said and we entered the roof, with all the twinkling stars in the sky.

" Ano ne Kakeru, I love you too." I said and hugged him.

We sat there and then he asked, " Did you find your nagare boshi-san that day?"

" I did. But I used that wish for you to survive. But I benefited too." I smiled.

" Then let's find another nagare boshi-san again, together." He said.

"Sure, Kakeru." I said.

"Can we let all these hoshi-san be our witnesses?" he asked.

" Of what?"

" Marry me?" he asked.

" Sure." I said and fought back the urge to cry.

"Aww, come on Ouka, don't start crying." He said.

" I'm not crying!" I denied.

But, in the end, I gave up and cried into Kakeru's shoulder.

* * *

It was the graduation ceremony in school. Kakeru and I are graduating together though he missed out a whole year of school. Our names were called; we went up on stage, got our certificates and rushed out of school.

"Ouka! Tonight, at my house, on the roof!" Kakeru shouted.

" Okay!" I called back and dashed back home.

I met him at his door and went up to his roof. We were watching the stars in celebration of our graduation. Kakeru asked, " Let's go to the same university for astrology can we?"

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Sure. That way, we can watch stars every night and search for nagare boshi-san." He smiled at me as he said.

" I love you Kakeru." I said.

"Same here, Ouka."

* * *

~End~


	2. Boku wa Kimi no Hitomi ni Naru

" Boku wa kimi no hitomi ni naru.[ I'll be your eyes.]" he promised, and let go of my hands, leaving me behind, going away with his parents.

" Will you come back?" I asked.

" I will. I promise you. I love you." he said.

They met in high school. One week before their graduation ceremony. The top scorer, Itsuki Kyouya was asked up to deliver his speech, representing the cohort, along with the first runner up of the scores, Yagiri Ayumi. One special thing was that, Ayumi was blind.

She was blind since young, due to difficulty in birth, which affected her eyes and after birth, her mother died. Ever since she was born, her family treated her like a vermin and father remarried.

As soon as she got to high school, she was asked to leave the house as father said that they had too many mouths to feed and not enough money. Since Ayumi was old enough for a job, she could support herself. Ayumi left the house, and entered the boarding section of her high school.

It was just after the exams and the results just came out. Ayumi was the second best scorer of her cohort. Many of her classmates were calling their parents, informing them of the good results. As for Ayumi, she walked back slowly to the dorms.

Before she could even put down her books, someone knocked on her door. She hurriedly put them down and pulled the door inwards.

" Yes?" she asked.

" Umm... Hi, I'm Itsuki Kyouya." she heard.

" Anything?" she asked.

" Err... the teachers said that we were supposed to make a speech in front of the whole school during the graduation ceremony. So I need you to make some time so that we can meet up and think about what to say." he said.

" How about now? I'm free right now." she said.

" Then, how about coming to my house?" he asked.

" Sure. Err... do you mind waiting for a while? Let me get a few things." she said.

" Sure." he said and went downstairs to wait for her.

Ayumi got her stick and made her way down the stairs with her sling bag slung over her shoulders. She walked up to him and he led her out of the school, to the gates.

" Are you sure you're alright walking like that?" he asked.

" Yea. Sure." she replied and walked beside him, with a constant pace.

They walked all the way to him home, and upon entering, she asked, " Isn't anyone at home?"

" Nope. Both my parent are divorcees and have their own families. They are supporting me through high school is because I was once their son." he said.

She could sense he was smiling. She could not understand.

" Don't you hate your parents for throwing you away?" she asked politely.

" I did. But that was before. Before I realised that they were not meant for each other." he was still smiling.

" Well, I shouldn't asked some more right?" she said.

" Anything. If you want me to talk about it, I can. But we have something more important before that. Our speech." he replied.

" Right."

At night fall, they finished the speech, and Ayumi said she would make a move. Kyouya held her back, and told her, " It's late. You shouldn't be going out anymore. But if you insist on going back, I can walk you."

" Can I stay for the night?" she asked.

" Sure. Wait a moment, I'll get you a towel and some clothes for a bath." he said and showed her the way to the toilet, then went away to get her some clothes.

Ayumi felt her way around the toilet, and had a warm bath. When she was done, she pushed the door slightly open, and immediately felt a soft towel at the small gap. Grateful, she took it and dried herself, took the T-shirt, presumably Kyouya's together with the long pants, and wore it.

" Itsuki-kun?" she asked.

" I'm here, in the kitchen. Err... please don't come in, I was making some food and the floor is rather oily. I don't want you falling." he said.

She followed his voice and got to the door of the kitchen. She could sense that he was having some fun cooking, and cleaning up the mess he made. Then, they ate together, and discussed many things.

" How do you study?" he asked.

" I listen to the teacher and type on the special computer I was given, by the charity." she said.

" Do you like our school? He asked.

" Yea. I like it a lot in fact. Just the part about the bullies." she said.

" Do they do anything to you?" he asked.

" Not much. They would get into deep trouble if they did. The principal himself would go after them." she laughed.

" Really? I wish the principal would do the same to me..." he whined.

" Do you get bullied?" she asked.

" Kinda. They threaten me, and call me names. But the worst is that they use the photo editor and edit me into all sorts of disgusting picture and showing it off to everyone." he sighed.

" Well, can't help it. We're graduating soon." she said.

" Right. Let's have a good night rest. You take my room. I'll sleep in the living room." he said and showed her the way to the bed room.

" Thank you. I've never felt so welcomed before." she said.

" Really?" he asked.

" Since my mother died while giving birth to me, my whole family despised me, and when my father remarried, I was sent to a boarding middle school. Finally, at the end of my middle school life, I went home to stay with my family, and my step mother told me, that my father said that there were too many mouths to feed and too little money. So she hoped that I could leave the house and go out to survive by myself. That was when I met the high school principal who took me in." she said and a shining drop of tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.

" I'm sorry." Kyouya said and went up to hug her.

Finally, the graduation night was in an hour. Ayumi was in her dorm, trying to ask for someone to help her with her make up. But, all the girls were busy preening their feathers in front of the mirror for one last time and ignored her.

Ayumi sighed, and went out of the dorms, in her white evening gown, as said by her dorm mates.

" What are you sighing for, pretty lady?" she heard a familiar voice.

" Itsuki-kun!" she exclaimed.

" Kyouya's fine. How's the speech practice going?" he asked.

" Good. But the problem now, is that I have no one to help me with the make-up. And it's not like I can see." she said.

" I'll help you." Kyouya said and took the make-up kit from her hands.

Immediately, she felt the light brushes of the make-up brush on her face, and the glossy feeling of the lip color on her lips. Finally, Kyouya said, " Done. But I have a present for you." he whispered into her ears.

" What?" she asked.

He touched her ear lobes and found the ear holes. Then, he put a pair of earring on her and said, " There, let's go to the hall and meet up with the teachers."

The two of them made their speech, and enjoyed the party, hand in hand with the excuse that Kyouya was bringing her around. After everyone left, Kyouya told Ayumi, " We're going to a place with the most moonlight in this room."

"Why?" she asked but he did not answer.

He led her to the largest glass window, and brought her under the moon light. He kneeled down, and said, Boku wa kimi no hitomi ni naru. [ I'll become your eyes.] So, will you accept my second button?"

" Me ni narakanute, [ Without my eyes] I'll still accept your button." she replied, and he stood up and hugged her.

" I love you." he said.

" I've heard that somewhere before." she said.

" Right. We met when we were in elementary school, and I was going away. I came back, and found you in the same school as me." he said.

" Kyou-chan?" she asked.

" Correct. Your Kyou-chan is back, and he wants to be your boyfriend." he said.

Author's note: The second button from a boy's uniform is very important in Japan, as it means that they want to be with the person they give it to. So, whenever there is a graduating cohort, the boys will look out for the girl they like and give it to her. But the girls, sometimes will actually ask the boy for it if she likes the boy. But most of the time, it's the guys who give it themselves to the girl, instead of the girl asking for it.

Enjoy!


	3. Honesty

~HONESTY~

* * *

" You're fine just the way you are." he said.

Wherever she went, she did not feel like she belonged to that place. She tries hard to change herself, but in the end, instead of getting accepted, she was being ostracised by everyone. It was the same everywhere. Elementary school, middle school and now high school.

She had wanted to start a fresh in the new school. But coming from another state, already made her a stranger in class. Every time she made a new friend, she tried to change herself and suit her new friend. But after a few times of going out and playing together, they did not invite her anymore.

Until one day, her desk partner Seryou, the class' pretty boy sat with her.

" Hey, I've noticed you never really talk to anyone in class." he said.

" You were watching me all the time?" she asked.

" Kind of. I saw you at the roof of our school when I was slacking off there reading manga. From then on, you caught my attention." he said.

" Well, it can't be helped if I don't mix well with our class." she said.

" Why do you think so?" he asked.

" Just a few more years. And we'll all go different ways." she said.

" Hmm... wanna come to the roof during lunch?" he asked.

" If it's okay with you." she said.

" That's more like it. Come on. It's almost lunch time." he said and led her up to the roof.

After the converstation with her desk partner, she felt very touched. She followed him to the roof, and he showed her his secret collection of manga stashed at the school roof. Together, they went there frequently, and she opened up to him.

* * *

She came from an orphanage in on of the rural areas. She came to this school on a scholarship. The fact that she was an orphan, made her classmates avoid her as their parents told them that orphans are usually delinquents, and not to mix around with delinquents.

" Serious? Do they have a lose screw in their heads?" he asked her when she told him about it.

" Aren't you afraid that I'll lead you astray?" she asked surprised.

" You? Lead me astray? You're some super hardworking freak while I'm the real slacker. I think it's more of me leading you astray than you leading me astray." he laughed and waved the manga infront of her face.

Together, they made many happy memories, and she even managed to influence him to put some effort into his studies instead of skipping classes and reading manga on the roof.

Until one day, a group of her classmates came to her.

" Hey you, stop making Seryou-kun study with you! We want a chance too." they said.

" Seryou-kun came on his own. He asked me to study with him." she said.

" We don't care. Just decline the next time he asks or you know what will happen." one of them said.

" We'll tell everyone that you're an orphan, and spread news that you're leading Seryou-kun astray." another said.

After that confrontation, she tried to avoid him. When he asked her, she said she had something at home, or she had forgot something, telling him to go without her.

Two weeks went by, and it was in the eveing. Seryou-kun had already went to another classmates' home along with the other classmates to have a study group. She took her bag, and decided to go to their secret place to have some quiet time reading his manga.

She went up the stairs, turned into the small shaded corner, and thankfully, no one occupied it. She sat down, took off her bag and read. Unwittingly, she fell asleep there.

She got woken up by some on placing a jacket over her. She jumped up, only to find Seryou-kun.

" Why are you here?" she asked.

" I want to ask you the same question." he said.

" Tell me why are you here first." she said.

" I did not want to study with them, so I made an excuse and decided to come back and find my manga." he said.

" I didn't want to go home and study alone. But no one wants to let me into their study group so I came to find your manga." she said.

" Talk about coincidences." he said.

" Yea." she nodded.

" How about we study together, then read the manga after we're done?" he asked.

" Sure." she smiled.

They did their work, finished it, and were about to read the manga.

" Wait. Tell me why you were avoiding me and letting me go along with their study group?" he asked.

" I didn't want you to be ostracised by our class." she said.

" I won't." he said.

" Don't you realise it? Because of me, your old friends aren't even talking to you anymore!" she ranted.

" It's not because of you. You're fine the way you are. Don't try to change anything." he took her hand.

" ...It's the first time someone told me that I'm fine the way I am..." she cried.

" Just be honest to yourself. Be true to yourself. Like me. If you feel you don't get along, then don't get along with them. Found better friends, be friends with them. Your old friends leave you, leave them alone. Isn't it better this way?" he said.

" You're right. Thank you Seryou-kun." she dried her tears.

" The best thing in this world, is Honesty. Be honest to everyone. Including yourself." he smiled and looked towards the orange sunset.

~END~

* * *

Author's note: Hoped you've enjoyed it. It's rather short, but I really hope the reviews will come in.


	4. VESTIGE

~VESTIGE~

The grey sky loomed over the dull city. There was a dull pitter of the rain falling onto the concrete of the city. To her, it was a place of suffocation. She did not want to live anymore. All the people that were kind to her had left. All the people that were nice to her had left. She was alone. With an incurable disease. There was no meaning in life. No meaning.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs to the highest building in the city. It was the perfect place to die. It was her own university. An art university. It would definitely make her death beautiful. Very beautiful. As she walked on, images of her life played in her head.

Her precious mother. Her caring father. Her siblings. Her friends. They have all taken care of her. But when they realised she was sick, they all left her behind. Why? Why didn't they take her along? She remembered her father once told her she was special. Is it because she was special that's why they didn't take her along? Making her suffer in the mudane grey city that was going to be her death place?

She laughed at her foolishness.

It was foolish. But she had no will to live. No one to live for. There was no fun in life. None at all.

Finally, she reached the top. Rain fell right onto her as she entered the roof area. The place where she used to skip lessons with her best friends, and making the teachers announce for them time after time. It was supposed to be a happy place. But to her now, it was just an empty space, to be neglected.

She stood at the edge. A thought came to her. Since life was so hard, why not end it quickly? All the more she felt the need to end her life. She smiled as the rain continued to drizzle. She was foolish. But she had no choice. She was forced into it. By the city. That had taken everything away from her.

In the light drizzle, she leaned over, and allowed herself to tip forward.

In an instant, she felt wind blowing past her cheeks, carassing her hair, making them fly. She smiled. It was such a nice feeling. She started counting the floors she had fallen. But soon she gave up to the relaxing feeling of the wind carassing her, and the rain on her skin. It was such a nice feeling. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the last moments of her fleeting life.

All of a sudden, the wind stopped. She felt a pair of soothing arms wrapping themselves around her, embracing her in a warm cosy hug. Even the consistent pitter patter of the rain had stopped. Her eyes fluttered open, and found herself face to face with an angel.

He had short black slightly curled hair, a pair of beautiful deep sea blue eyes that was clouded with worry and sadness. His perfectly bridged nose, his light pink velvet looking lips, adding onto that, he had snow white wings protruding out of his back, shedding a warm yellow glow onto his surroundings.

" Tsuyu-chan, don't give up. I'm here for you. Don't die just like that. You still have several weeks more." he said, almost crying.

" Who are you?" she asked.

" Sora. I'm a Death God." he gave a smile through the tears.

" Why did you save me?" she asked.

" I like you. Since you were young I've been watching you." he replied.

" But you can't like a mortal like me." she said.

" I know. I'm prepared to lay down my life for you. Just let me do so. For the remaining time of your life. I want to let you spend it happily. I love you Tsuyu-chan." he gave another sad smile.

" Really?" she asked still unable to believe herself.

" Really." he replied.

" Then can you grant me my wish?" she asked.

" I can. But let's get you out of this rain first." he said, flapped his snow white wings, and landed on the roof of the university.

†

He flew her all the way back to her empty apartment, and helped to dry her with a towel. After getting themselves dry, the both of them set down and had a talk about her wishes.

" I can grant you three wishes. But when the third wish is fufilled, I'll take your soul." he told her, his velvet lips curled into a cute smile.

" So I have to use it properly?" she asked.

" Yep! But the rules are, the wishes cannot involved changing you life, the time you die and restarting your life. Others other than the above listed a all green lights." he put out three fingers and waved them around.

" Do I have long to think?" she asked.

" As long as you want. Just don't die before I grant you your wish." he grinned like a little boy.

" First, let me graduate." she said.

" Easy." he grinned.

" Next, I'll grant both our wishes. You said you liked me right?" she asked.

" En!" he nodded with his deep sea blue eyes sparkling unusually.

" Be my boyfriend until the day I die." she said.

" Very well. But remember, you've still got one more wish." he said, got up from the chair, stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, " Think about your wishes. Very strongly, and call my name." he instructed her.

So she did, and in a brief moment, the both of them were engulfed in a white glaring light that disappeared just like how it came.

" The contract is made. Come on, lets go out on a date, Tsuyu-chan." he uncovered her eyes, and helped her up.

She noticed, his clothes had changed. Before, they were a set of cool looking tuxedo, but now, they were changed into a stylish T-shirt, jeans, and an over coat.

" Your clothes are changed..." she said.

" Hmm? I have to. If not you don't mind me going out on a date with you wearing a tuxedo?" he asked, grinning.

" You're right... Let's go." she replied and went on her first date.

†

Over a span of four weeks, the both of them spent everyday together. Going to the university to complete her graduation work, occasionally going for dates and shopping.

Though her condition got worse, she was happy. She had finished university with the highest honors. On her graduation night, she invited him to watch the ceremony as her family member.

After recieving the certificate, everyone went around congratulating each other as she rushed to find him. She was told by the concierge that he had left the hall after seeing her recieve her certificate.

Panicking, she rushed outside, and saw him laying on the floor, all weak and feeble. His snow white wings were unable to even stretch to their full length, causing them to crumble along with him onto the concrete, staining them grey.

" Sora! What's wrong?" she asked.

" He's dying." came a reply.

" Taiyou... Don't tell her..." Sora barely managed.

" He lingered much too long in the human world. It's your fault he's dying. It's much too depressing. Fancy such a good Death God going head over heels for just an ordinary girl like you. It's such a waste, he's the last of his kind." the other Death God said.

" Tsuyu-chan... Don't listen to him..." Sora weakly said and covered Tsuyu's ears gently.

" Fine by me. I'm sent by our Father. It is either you chose to live as a Death God and forsake the girl, or relinquish your Death God title and carry on with the girl." Taiyou said, his jet black eyes gleaming.

" Wait! I've still got one more wish..." Tsuyu said.

" No! Don't use it! I'll have to take your soul!" Sora said.

" Fine. If Sora doesn't want to do it, I'll do it." Taiyou said and stepped up to Tsuyu, " Tell me your final wish." he said.

" After I die by the end of sunset, Sora gets to continue as a Death God." she said.

" Tsuyu-chan! You can't!" he said.

" Very well. I grant you your wish." Taiyou said and disappeared.

" Tsuyu-chan..." Sora called her name.

" We've got only one more day left. Let's make the best out of it." Tsuyu smiled.

" Okay..." Sora replied and got up.

†

They spent the entire day doing random things, just spending time with each other and having fun.

" Tsuyu-chan, wanna visit the church?" Sora asked.

" Sure." she replied and Sora flew them both there.

By time they reached there, there was an orange glow casted over the church, giving it a mysterious glow.

" Sora, go right up to the altar." Tsuyu asked.

He carried her, and brought her right up to the altar.

" I'm sorry Tsuyu-chan..." Sora's eyes filled up with tears again.

" Don't be. I have to thank you for teaching me again what was happiness. I'm glad I met you Sora..." she replied hugging him tighter.

" Tsuyu-chan..." tears rolled down his cheeks.

" I have a present for you." she said and dug out a ring from her pocket.

" A ring?" he asked.

" I've a similiar one. It's called a couple ring. It's for couples. Keep it with you. In memory of me." she smiled and showed him hers.

" I will..." he said as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

" Goodbye Sora. Thank you." she said and closed her eyes with a faint smile on her lips.

" Goodbye... My love..." he whispered as he carried her body and disappeared back into the world of the Death Gods.

* * *

Pwoah! I've finally finished this oneshot. Cute right? This is inspired by the PV of Vestige by T.M. Revolutions. You people should really go see it. It was so sad! I was literally crying! Plus it was the insert song of Gundam SEED Destiny, the final battle! T^T So romantic! Well, if you had fun reading it, comment please! I've got a comment box by the side already! I'd love all your comments! Sorry I took so long to update! I was studying for my exams. Enjoy! And comments please!

~Alya


	5. Power

-Power-

In our world, there are many powers. The power of Fate, the power of Nature, the power of Bonds and many many more. Of all, we can never control, except for one. The power of Words. We are like a puddle of water. Once someone tells us something, a droplet is dropped onto our quiet surface, creating a reaction. Ripples. Be it good or bad, it will affect us. The power of Words also affected her.

" Reina, don't drop those cups!" her younger twin Erina called.

" Woah!" she exclaimed as she tripped over the vintage wooden table leg.

With a loud crash, Reina fell to the ground, and the newly bought cups in her hands shattered, cutting her fingers.

" Reina! Are you alright? I told you already right? Don't do things you can't! Look at what happened! These cups are new too. Just sit there. I'll clean up. Well, let's take a look at your cut first." her younger twin fussed over her like a mother hen.

It had always been that way. No matter what she did, she could not match up to her younger sister. In studies, though the both of them had good grades, her twin would have a distinction while she always missed it by one mark. When they grew up and went to work, Erina immediately got a high paying job, while she was fired one month later due to her clumsiness. Feeling inferior to her sister, she always tries her best in everything she does, but always fails terribly, earning herself a scolding from her younger sister.

One afternoon, she went out for a walk, only to knock into a rushing business man, in turn making her lose her right contact-lens. Knowing that Erina would reprimand her for losing her contact-lens for the third time a month, she immediately dropped on all fours, desperately searching for the missing contact-lens.

After searching for almost four hours, she still could not find her contact-lens. The sun was setting in the horison, as droplets of tears fell from her eyes as she continued her search for the small transparent contact-lens.

" Miss? What are you looking for?" came a boyish voice.

Looking up from her search, she came face to face with a brown haired man with mismatched eyes of different colours, hazel nut brown on the right, and crimson red on the left. Standing up, she dusted her skirts and bowed at him. He looked about the same age as herself, and he was very tall.

" I'm looking for my missing contact-lens." she replied, feeling a little self-concious as she wiped her tears away.

" Need my help?" he asked.

" Are you sure?" she asked wondering if he was busy.

" I'm rather free now." he replied.

" Thank you." she replied, once again going down on all fours.

" We'll find it for sure." his mismatched orbs seemed to sparkle.

As the orange glow in the sky seemed to fade, Reina felt her hopes slipping away. Still, the man went on searching with her for the small contact-lens, occasionally smiling at her, and telling her that they would surely find the contact-lens. Soon, the orange glow of the sun was replaced by the white street lights.

" Found it!" the man exclaimed, picking up a transparent contact-lens from a cranny of the cement pavement.

" Thank you!" she exclaimed, taking the contact-lens from the man gratefully.

" I told you we would find it. The power of words is one to be used appropriately." he hinted her, before smiling and turning to leave.

" Can you leave me your number? I would like to thank you properly!" she called to him.

Pausing, he scribbled on a piece of paper, walked back, handed it to her, before once again walking away. Keeping away the paper, she hurried along home, to have dinner with her younger sister.

A few weeks later, she found a job in a fast-food restaurant as a waitress, and decided to give the man a treat, as well as celebrate her sucessful job hunt along with her younger sister. She gave him a call and they agreed to meet her at her work place, the fast-food restaurant.

" Reina! Over here." her younger twin called.

Sitting opposite her twin was the man who had helped her find her contact-lens. Immediately, Reina went to take their order and serve them. When they food was ready, she carefully brought it to them.

" Don't dro - " her younger twin was cut off.

" Hurry, bring the food here." the man encouraged.

Feeling confident, she made her way to the table and for the first time she successfully served her customer. After serving Erina and the man, she went on with her work, more happy, and ever more confidently.

" Miss Erina, there are many powers we cannot control. But there's one and only one that we can. It's the power of Words. Learn to encourage your sister with your power and not put her down. Make full use of it to help your sister. Never underestimate what the power of Words can do. I've said my piece, it's farewell, Miss Erina." the man said and left the fast-food restaurant after saying goodbye to Reina.

~END~

* * *

Author's Note: Hello hello! Well well well, time to talk about the story above. It's my homework! Well, my teacher says it's too long and it's pure rambling D= So mean right? What do you think? Three pages and half isn't very long right? Or it is? O_o Well, cool right? Power of Words~ Next time, think twice before you say anything! Haha~ Enjoy =D

~Alya


	6. Blessing

Blessing

Her mother once told her that not knowing was a blessing. It was only until she grew up, that she finally understood her mother's words. Based on what her mother told her, she believed that her father was a sailor that sailed the sea and almost never came home. In place of not being with his daughter, her father would always send her letters. Until one day, the letters stopped coming.

" Mummy, isn't Daddy going to send us letters anymore?" she asked her mother innocently in the mornings.

" Well, let's wait for the postman shall we?" her mother gave her a light smile.

But when the postman came, he grimly handed her mother an official letter, before turning to leave. Using the sliver letter opener, her mother opened the letter and read it. Her mother's cheerful face went expressionless, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sensing that something was wrong, she hugged her mother's thigh and gave her mother a cheerful smile.

" I'm sure Daddy wil write soon." she told her mother hopefully.

" Yes he will. He will," her mother knelt down and hugged her.

True enough, the next morning, a letter came from her father, apologising that he was not able to write in a long time. Seeing the letter, immediately her spirits were lifted and she happily danced around her mother, waving the parchment of neat cursive writing in a celebratory dance.

For years, she kept recieving letters from her father which she preciously kept in a tin box. Until one day, while she was cleaning up the house, she stumbled upon the official letter her mother had kept away many years ago. Curious, she picked up the letter, took it out of the old and yellow envelope, and started reading it.

It was a letter to inform her mother that her father had died in a storm that their ship was caught in. Dropping the letter, she pulled on her coat and made her way to the bakery where her mother worked, delivering bread for the people who ordered bread.

" Why didn't you tell me that Daddy had died?" she angrily asked.

" Not knowing is a blessing. I decided not to let you know and let you have a happy childhood," her mother calmly placed the bread in her delivery basket.

" Then all these years, all the letters that I recieved are fake?" she asked as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, angry at her mother for lying to her.

" It's my blessing to you. I wrote them all. Your father really loved you. It was he who told me to write to you in his place if anything should happen to him," her mother gave her a light smile.

" It is really a blessing not to know..." she replied, regretting her actions of reading the official letter.

" What's done is done. That cat's out of the bag. Let's just carry on with our lives as your father wished. Isn't it what we've been doing all these times?" her mother kissed her forehead.

In our world, there are different kinds of blessings and not knowing the truth, is one of them too.

~END~

* * *

Author's Note: Uwahhh... This is really short T^T Forgive it's shortness...

~Alya


	7. Green

Green

It had always been that way. If you had anything different from others, you would definitely be ostracised. It worked just the same for her. Unlike all the people in her village who had blue eyes, and golden hair, she had raven black hair, and emerald eyes. Abandoned by her parents since birth, she led a hard life.

A fateful morning, she planned to go to the market. Pulling a scarf over her raven black hair, she shaded her eyes and left her little abandoned cottage at the edge of the village, near the woods. Locking the doors, she went along to the market.

Going to the market was hard for her. There were many occasions where she got found out, and got chased away without being able to buy anything, which meant that she had to starve. Careful that she would not be found out, she held her basket close and walked.

" An apple for you Miss?" the stall vendor asked.

" No thank you," she politely declined., without looking up.

As soon as she got whatever she needed, she went back to her cottage only to find an injured soldier right by her doorstep. Stepping closer, she hesitated, unsure if she should help him. After some hard thinking, she decided to help him.

" Are you alright, Sir?" she asked, pulling down her scarf to make a make-shift tourniquet for the soldier.

" Such beautiful emerald orbs...," he trailed off after his pupils seemed to focus on her eyes.

Putting down her basket, she lugged the wounded soldier into her cottage. Stripping him of his armour, she found an angry wound across his torso.

Stopping the blood, she cleaned his wound and bandaged it up. It was the first time someone had said she had beautiful eyes. Though he probably was not in the right state of mind.

For the next few days, she whole-heartedly took care of him, using every single method to bring down his fever, changing his bandages every few hours. That morning, she went herb-picking in her garden, and found the soldier awake when she got back.

" Y-You're awake...," she stammered.

It was the first time she had been so close to another person in her house.

" Such beautiful emerald orbs, and silky raven hair..," he admired as she helped him sit up.

" Thank you...," she replied self-concious.

" I'm sure every girl would be green with envy," he smiled.

She did not know how to answer. Instead, she showed him as sad smile. She continued taking care of him as he continued to admire her hair.

It was only until the day he was about to leave, he found out that she was shunned by the rest of the villagers. She had walked him to the stables to get him a horse, and her scarf got pulled down by a kid trying to play pranks.

" A witch! Run! She's going to curse you!" someone screamed.

" Don't look into her green eyes! You'll be cursed! You'll die a horrible death!" another shouted and dragged the child who pulled her scarf down away, in the direction of the priest's house.

Grabbing her scarf that started flying in the wind, she immediately covered her head with it and ran all the way. Crashing into everything, muttering half-hearted apologies all the way to her hut.

" Stop! Miss!" the soldier called as he galloped on the horse.

He soon over took her, forcing her to stop, stopping the horse in front of her tracks.

" I can't believe those people. Calling you a witch," he said, grabbing onto her quivering shoulders.

" I'm sorry, you can leave now...," she tried to turn away.

" I'm not leaving until you come with me," he said firmly.

" But-"

" No buts. Your green emerald orbs are beautiful. Take off the scarf, and proudly lift your head," he said.

As soon as she lifted her head, what met her was a kiss, and she was swept off her feet, onto the horse and rode off with the soldier who would soon become her husband.

~END~


End file.
